


Fangirl Texts and Tumblr Chats

by noreek101



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanfic, John Is So Done, M/M, Texting, Tumblr, there's an oc but she's not shipped with anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreek101/pseuds/noreek101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due a fangirl's accidental influence, John and Sherlock find out about Johnlock. John is suitably horrified; Sherlock is . . . Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirl Texts and Tumblr Chats

John: Mara

John: Mara, you know how you told us not to look ourselves or anyone we knew up?

Mara: Oh, my gods

John: He looked us up

John: He's on some site called tumbler or something

Mara: Get him off. Now.

John: There seems to be a confusion with how our names are spelled.

John: They call me Jawn and him Johnlock?

Mara: JPHN THIS IS SERIOUS YOU NEED TO TET HIM OFF NOW!!!

John: ...

Mara: *pokes* John?

John: What do they mean when they 'ship' us? Do they put pictures of us in boxes and send them in the mail?

Mara: Please stop scrolling. You'll regret it a lot if you don't.

John: ... I don't understand.

Mara: ?

John: Why would they

John: Sherlock and I

John: We aren't

John: I'm not

John: I TRIED TO GET HIM OFF BUT HE WONT LISTEN

Mara: GOD GAVE YOU FISTS AND TEETH FOR A REASON JON

John: HE HAS FISTS AND TEETH TOO

John: MARA HELP HES LAUGHING I PUNCHED HIM HES STILL LAUGHING WHAT DO I DO

John: He won't get off.

➰

**falling-angels:**

Basically the Show

"No homo," John says as they hug.

"No homo," John says as they solve mysteries.

"No homo," John says as he shoots someone so that Sherlock may live.

"No homo," John says as he shoves himself in front of the bullet.  
  
**duct-tape-deductions:**

Basically the Fanfic

Finally, Sherlock had enough.

"Homo!" Sherlock yells. "Yes homo! Extremely homo! Homo, John, _homo_!"

"Oh," says John. "Well, why didn't you say so, you bloody git?"

And with that, he kisses Sherlock straight on the lips.  
  
**TARDusk:**

➰

John: Why is this a thing?!

Mara: Well, you are rather cute together....

John: Oh, not you, too

Mara: I'm just saying.

John: I'm not gay.

Mara: I know

John: You do?

Mara: I'm not either! :)

John: ...

John: You have a girlfriend.

Mara: The beauty of bisexuality

Mara: SAY HI IF YOU'RE BI AND YOU SHIP JOHNLOCK

John: I WILL END YOU

➰

Sherlock: Hi.  
-SH

John: ?

Sherlock: I said, 'Hi.'  
-SH

John: ...

➰

John: I hate you.

Mara: I'm beginning to think that's Johnese for 'you're my best friend.'

John: Shut up.

Mara: And that's Johnese for 'thank you.'

John: Bloody fangirls.

Mara: I'm not even the worst of them.

Mara: And I got you a date, so there.

Mara: ^^

John: What are you, fifteen?

Mara: ...

Mara: Actually, yeah.

John: OH MY GOD

Mara: Don't be so crude, John....

Mara:  
 

John: I'm so done.

➰

**all-the-ships:**

Am I the only one who thinks a Sheriarty Highschool au would be cute  
  
**long-livethenerds:**

Jim leaned closer, his breath tickling the nape of Sherlock's neck. Sherlock tried to ignore him--science was his favorite subject, damn it!--but it was near impossible when Jim was tracing the outline of Sherlock's spine with his index finger.

"What sexuality?" Jim purred into Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock gritted his teeth and didn't look up from the eyeballs gently bobbing in the Earl Grey. " _No_ ," he spat out.  
  
**thatone-kid:**

Is that an answer or an example  
  
**long-livethenerds:**

Yes.  
  
**all-the-ships:**

Can I put this in a fic  
  
**long-livethenerds:**

➰

John: Wait, people ship Sherlock and Moriarty?!

Mara: Um

Mara: Gotta go ttyl!

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING.


End file.
